


Aromantic Amethyst

by jamilton_slut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Genderfluid Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamilton_slut/pseuds/jamilton_slut
Summary: A two/three part story of a genderfluid teen discovering they're aromantic, most of these things are what happened to me. This is a little quicker because I didn't want to jump around and I just kinda wanted to write what I felt. :]





	Aromantic Amethyst

I kiss my boyfriend on the cheek and smile, he takes my hand, and we walk into school together. I use my other hand to adjust my it/its and they/them pronoun pins which are attached to my jacket before pulling out a small fidget toy.

“I love you.” My boyfriend named Jamie said. I smile at the words and quietly reply with an “I love you too.” Before stepping off to my homeroom class.

As I walk in, I see the teacher standing by the door greeting students. “Hey, Mrs. Grey?” I ask. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, my dear, is everything all right?” She replies, sounding concerned.

“Can you call me Amethyst? And use Mx. Instead of Ms.? And call me the pronouns that are on my pins?” I look at her, noticing her worried face melt away into a joyful smile.

“Of course, I can Amethyst! That’s a lovely name!” She replies. I smile and go into the classroom, messing with my newly cut and dyed hair. I got my hair cut into a pixie cut and dyed purple and blue. Mrs. Grey walks in and takes roll, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I look to see a text from Jamie. It said he misses me, I smile and reply, telling him that he just saw me 5 minutes ago before putting my phone away and paying attention to class.

“Jasper asked me to prom!! When I tell you that my heart had butterflies and I tell you that I was too flustered to reply I mean it.” My best friend named Sarah said, sitting down next to me. “He asked me by putting my favorite songs on a poster board and showing it to me last night!” She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of the poster board and I smiled.

“Congrats.” I smile at her before thinking to myself. _‘Wait... People actually feel butterflies and that isn’t somethings movies made up? How come I don’t feel those things when I think about my boyfriend? I think I like my boyfriend, no I think I love my boyfriend, but I don’t feel the “sparks”. I don’t know. I can’t even ask Sarah because she’s good friends with Jamie. This isn’t good.’_ I start doodling on my notebook to pull myself out of my head and Mrs. Grey passes out a homework assignment, I smile at my 86% and put the paper in my folder. An 86 might not mean much to some people, but for me it’s an amazing grade. I’m not the smartest, but my family tells me I am and that I need too “apply myself more”, whatever that fucking means, and I need to focus more. My ADHD brain just laughed at them saying that. Class flies by and before I know it, I’m back with Jamie. He has his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand in his coat pocket. I’m messing with my paperweight in one hand and sipping a smoothie that’s in my other. I ignore the people who are calling me slurs because it happens every day and I don’t want to cry in the middle of the hallway.

The rest of the day is filled with me playing with my paperweight and thinking about Sarah’s words. People feel sparks and butterflies? That’s an actual thing? I thought that was something Disney made up to sell love off as this wonderful thing. Huh. I wonder if Jamie feels that way about me. I’ll have to ask him. I google what it means when you don’t feel sparks or butterflies and google said that it’s normal to not feel them, but it also said that when starting to talk to someone, you should feel excited and make time for the person. Up until Jamie, or any of my exes, had asked me out, I always thought of them as a friend. I honestly hadn’t even let Jamie kiss me on the lips yet, I told him I wanted to wait a little while longer, when in reality I just didn’t feel the need to kiss. I found the thought uncomfortable at times. Other times, I wouldn’t mind it. I feel sexual attraction, I know that for a fact, but I’m not so sure about romantic anymore…

After school I see Jamie, Sarah and Jasper sitting on the bench outside of the school gates. I’m going to ask Sarah about this. “Hey Sarah?” I ask. “Can I speak to you in private?”

“Are you two going to make out? Can I watch? Lesbian porn is soooo hot.” Jasper jokes, which earns him a punch from Jamie.

“First off, Amethyst is NOT a girl, it wouldn’t be lesbian and two, you’re such a fucking creep. Second, we’re done you asshole. Don’t fetishize lesbians, they’re simply trying to love and fuck or cuddle, which ever they prefer, just as straight couples do.” Sarah said, pushing Jasper to the ground and spitting on him. She then wraps her arm around me and walks me out of the hearing range of Jasper and Jamie. “Yes?” She asks.

“Do you truly feel… sparks, or butterflies, when you think of- well thought of Jasper?” I look to the ground as the words fall off my lips.

“Well in the beginning, yes! I fell in love with him quickly and they went away, but I know I was in love with him because of how much I’m aching for his touch right now. Why do you ask?”

“I never felt them… I don’t always like kissing… I don’t feel “in love” and I just feel… anxious all the time when I’m in a relationship.” I explain to her.

“You could be aromantic, or on that spectrum.” She smiles. “You don’t feel romantic attraction... do you feel sexual attraction?”

“Yes…”

“Ah, you’re valid no matter what. Go do some research on it and we’ll figure it out together, alright? Do you want to take a break from Jamie and figure yourself out?” She asks.

“Yeah... But I don’t know how to tell him…” I sigh and kick the dirt.

“Let’s get you home, we’ll figure it out later. Alright?” She smiles and hugs me.

“Alright.” I hug her back and sigh before walking back over to Jamie, Jasper was nowhere to be found. Good. I kiss Jamies’ cheek before grabbing Sarahs’ hand and walking home. 

“What got you thinking about the topic of romantic feelings?” She asked, smiling at me softly. 

“When you said that you felt butterflies and sparks and all that jazz during homeroom.” I say, looking up at her. She just smiles. “I looked it up and that label popped up… It just kinda struck me and suddenly… things made a little more sense… yeah.” I smile.

“Wanna go to our old hangout and text Jamie about it?” She offers, taking both of my hands and turning to me.

“Yeah!”


End file.
